


Friends Forever

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr"everyone knows i like you but you're completely oblivious, what a cliche, and they won't stop teasing me but somehow you never hear - one day you do hear and drag me into a room and say you don't feel the same way, and now i have to pretend that nothing happened and it's so hard i can't do it anymore"





	

Everyday seemed to be the same for 17 year old Alex Smith. He would wake up at 7.30am, slowly get dressed and wait on his front porch for Ross and Trott to come pick him up and head to school. The rest of the day was just class after class filled with banter and plenty of mocking, mostly directed at him and his not so secret crush on his best friend Ross.

He had been crushing on Ross for the past 3 years and everyone seemed to know apart from the man himself. It had become a joke among all of his friends, they took every chance they could to remind Smith of this fact. Though thankfully they could tell when they were taking things too far and stopped.

The weekend was his only safe haven from it all. Saturdays he would hang out with Ross and Trott, either at the skate park or at Ross’ place where they would play video games. Since it was just the three of them Trott would lay off Smith, only saying something every now and then when Smith made it too good to pass up.

Sundays were the only days Smith didn’t see either Ross or Trott and they were simultaneously the best and worst days of the week. They were bad because he didn’t get to see Ross, but they were the best because it was the one time he was able to get all of his feelings off his chest.

He wasn’t the only love struck fool amongst his group of friends. Tom was hopelessly in love with Lewis but he actually managed to keep it a secret from everyone but Smith and Tom’s best friend Sjin. Well actually he had confronted Smith with a proposition and told Smith in the process. Tom suggested that they get together every now and then to get their feelings out since it helps to talk things out and all that.

It actually worked. Smith swore it was the only reason he managed to survive each week. Tom would come over mid afternoon and the two boys would lay on his bed and talk for hours about the boys that held their hearts. They were both glad to have someone who understood their feelings and didn’t mock them for being mushy.

In hindsight their little get together probably wasn’t the best idea as it gave them both hope. And while hope can be a strong motivator it can also make downfalls feel 100 times worse.

Smith’s downfall occurred on a tuesday afternoon during last period study in the student lounge.

Smith, Ross,Trott Lewis and Tom all sat around a table chatting away as usual, any idea of doing actually work forgotten long ago. Especially since Tom had brought in his wii and a tank fighting game after finding and old TV in the back of the room. The game had brought out the over competitive nature in all five boys. Tom was currently sitting back as Smith and Lewis faced off against Ross and Trott.

Currently Ross and Trott were kicking ass. Lewis and Smith mostly unable to get a kill.

“YES.”

Smith cheered as he finally got a kill for his team. Trott looked at him.

“Why did you blow me and not Ross? Everyone knows you wanna blow Ross.”

Smith’s fingers froze and Ross opportunity to blow up Lewis, ending the game.

“YES WE WIN.”

Trott yelled and hi fived Ross.

The four boys placed their controllers on the table and looked towards Tom.

“What now?

Tom looked towards Smith and the man gave him a small nodd.

“Actually I was thinking about going for a walk. Um Lewis wanna join?”

“Yeah sure!”

Lewis smiled and the two boys got up and left the room.

Smith couldn’t help but smile at Tom as they left, giving his friend a thumbs up in support. They had talked about it on sunday, Tom was sick of just sitting back and doing nothing. Especially after the drunk kiss the two of them had shared a few weeks ago that Lewis seemed to of forgotten. He had decided that this week was the week he was going to ask Lewis out. Smith was proud of him and supported him.

“Hey Smith, I could do with a walk too, let’s go yeah?”

Smith looked up in surprise before smiling.

“Sure thing mate!”

Smith got up and followed Ross out of the door, ignoring Trott’s complaints about being ditched.

—————

Ross and Smith walked in silence for a few minutes until Ross broke the silence once they reached the middle of the football field.

“So the guys have been making a lot of jokes about you being into me lately.”

Ross spoke softly, a hint of sadness lacing his voice.

“Um yeah well you know them. Always over exaggerating and stuff.”

Smith let out an awkward laugh and ran his hand through his messy auburn hair.

“But they aren’t are they? Not really.”

Ross stopped in his tracks, eyes never leaving his shoes. Smith stopped too and looked at Ross with worry.

“Ross…”

Before Smith could say anything else Ross cut him off.

“You like me a lot don’t you?”

Ross’ gaze didn’t move and Smith followed his lead and began to look at his own shoes.

“……… yeah.”

Silence fell and Smith grew more and more nervous. Silence was not a good sign.

“Smith I…. I care about you a lot okay? You are my best friend and I love you. But only as a best friend. I’m sorry.”

Smith continued to breathe, he focused on each breath in and each breath out. Counting each second praying that all of a sudden he would wake up from this nightmare.

“Smith..”

Ross sounded so sad, so apologetic and Smith’s heart felt like it was falling apart.

“No no that’s fine. You can’t help how you feel anymore than I can.”

Smith tried to smile and seem as happy as possible no matter how empty he felt inside.

“So are we cool?”

Ross finally looked at Smith for the first since the conversation started. He was giving Smith a look filled with hope which Smith found ironic in a way. It was the same type of hope Smith had once held. The last thing Smith wanted was to take that look off his face.

“Of course man!”

Smith smiled at Ross and Ross returned the smile.

“Awesome! Let’s head back to the other’s yeah?”

Smith was about to reply when he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

“Sure thing man just let me check my phone first.”

Smith pulled out his phone and immediately his face fell.

‘2.46pm Angory

I’m in your bedroom.’

“Sorry I have to go.”

Smith started walking away from a confused Ross.

“Smith where are you going! School isn’t over yet!”

Smith just continued to walk, pretending he didn’t hear Ross.

——————–

Smith let his bag fall to the floor the second he entered his house. Running through the hallway, Smith darted into his bedroom and felt his heart break for the second time that day.

Tom was sitting on the ground, back against the far wall, Smith’s secret bottle of whisky in his hand and half empty.

Noticing Smith, Tom looked up from the floor and meet his gaze. Tom’s eyes were red and tears were clearly running down his face.

Seeing Tom completely destroyed broke any barrier Smith had been putting up against his own emotions and he joined his friend in crying. Taking a few steps forward, Smith reached Tom and sat beside him on the floor.

“Ross told me he only see’s me as a friend and nothing more.”

Neither boy made eye contact as Tom handed the bottle of alcohol over to Smith who took a swig.

“I can one up you on that. Lewis not only told me that he only see’s me as a friend, but that he has also recently started dating Sjin. The same Sjin that has known how I feel about Lewis since the beginning. The same Sjin that claims to be my best friend.”

Smith handed the bottle back over to Tom, the boy taking a long drink.

“I’m pretty sure I have more alcohol somewhere in this room. Want to stay the night?”

“And drink away our broken hearts? Sound’s like the only option.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I did sad that didn't end happy. Hope you guys enjoy x


End file.
